


Michael Afton

by authorkinda



Series: Characters [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Michael is Demisexual, Original Character(s), someone help this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorkinda/pseuds/authorkinda
Summary: Character backstory





	Michael Afton

Michael was a born prodigy, heaven set if you will, in his father's eyes. Being the firstborn child, he was given most respect by William. He raised him to be the mini him. Michael's sole purpose was to take over the company when William passed. Just like William, he was a good looking man with that car salesmen and cocky personality. He excelled in his classes, but unlike his father, he did not brag. He knew his place, so he kept his mouth shut. Despite being a basic copy of William, he had his differences. 

He didn't give off much of an intimidating vibe, but more of a numb one. Deprived of most emotion, like he didn't feel anything, that his words meant nothing. They didn't, he was simply a businesses man. Then again, he wasn't taught to feel much. Despite his oddness, everyone loved him. Ladykiller like his father, but he wasn't interested in women let alone dating period. He learned to get used to the daily compliments but didn't take them to heart. The only time he'd be loving was with his siblings.

It wasn't anything special, just a simple sibling relationship. Must be why he didn't look back when he left them in his father's clutches. He was old enough to move out, so he did. Despite his sister being dead, despite his brothers saying that they didn't feel safe without him. He left. Michael lived out his life until he had to come home for court. Even with his family falling apart before his own eyes, he was still okay with being a pawn.

Stuck in the middle of a war between his own flesh and blood and a man who assured Michael that he only wanted the best... He found himself being used by both sides. His father wanting him to play along with Lewis and tamper with any evidence then backstab the old man by testifying against him. Lewis unaware of this took Michael under his wing, and treated him like his own son. Samuel and Michael became good enough friends to where he could relax for the first time and be himself.

Samuel taught him not to be so uptight and to live a little. They shared a love for music Samuel and dancer and Michael a natural-born singer. They tend to do small gigs at clubs Samuel forced Michael to go to and just had the time of their lives. He was still loyal to his father, but with Samuel... He felt real. Their friendship didn't last long though when the feelings were fixed into something else, that Michael wanted no part in. With that said he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I left out some stuff that didn't seem very important like
> 
> Michael is homophobic but soon realizes he likes Samuel
> 
> Michael was staying in their town for college reasons as well, but the case followed soon after
> 
> Yes, they did get together at some point, but soon after he went missing.
> 
> He hates his father but believes he's capable of fixing him.
> 
> No, he is not the masked brother.
> 
> "I don't need friends, they disappoint me" is his life motto for everything and his love life.


End file.
